Under the Shadows of an Illusion
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: What if Morgaine Le Fay gave Batman a parting gift at the end of 'A Knight of Darkness? BMWW
1. Chapter 1

Under the Shadows of an Illusion.

**A/N: Happens right before Morgaine Le Fay leaves at the end of A Knight of Darkness. Disregards all episodes after Knight of Darkness.**

**Chapter 1**

"My parting gift to you Batman, for ruining my plans. A glimpse of what you desire – and what you will never possess!"

* * *

"_Diana?"_

_He stepped into the manor in Batman regalia, shocked to find her there, especially as she didn't know his identity._

"_Bruce, you're back!"_

_The exiled Amazonian princess pulled her husband in for a passionate kiss._

"_Bruce sweetheart, thank God you're OK! We thought that—"_

"_Mother? Father? You're alive?"_

"_Of course we're alive you silly boy! Why would you think otherwise?"_

_His mother's voice…how many nights had he wished to be able to hear it again? But his mind was all so messed up…weren't they dead? Killed by Joe Chill in Crime Ally that night?_

"_Mistress Diana, how many times do I have to tell you that you're not supposed to walk around? You are. After all, eight months pregnant."_

_Wait WHAT? Pregnant? His eyes swiftly darted down, seeing the truth of Alfred's statement. What was going on here?_

And as suddenly as it had appeared, the scene faded.

* * *

"You are stronger than I expected Batman…yet even for one such as you…tempting isn't it? A future you can never have…for destroying my son's kingdom, may these images haunt you forever Batman."

* * *

"Wha-"

Flash and Wonder Woman were staring down at him, worry written over their faces.

"Bats are you OK?" Flash being serious for once. That was a surprise.

"I'm fine." He added a Bat-glare for extra effect – it would at least ensure that Flash wouldn't bug him anymore. And true to form, he raced off, probably to find an iced mocha.

"Batman?" He really should have known the glare wouldn't work with Diana.

"I'm fine Diana." A little less curt than the voice he'd used with Flash, but a clear signal not to probe further nevertheless. After Morgaine's illusion, the sight and sound of her hurt, reminding him constantly of what he'd seen.

"Fine then. Be that way." Tired out by the battle they had fought, by the worry for him when he had been under the sorceress' illusion, for the first time, her hurt at being ignored came out, and she walked away in huff.

"Batman. I can sense that you are not yourself." J'onn, coming out of nowhere as usual. "I do not know what she showed you, but do not let it get to you as it did to me.

"I'm _fine_ J'onn. And I need to get back to Gotham."

"Very well."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't know how well Catwoman and Alfred came out. Sorry for the delay, school's got me extremely occupied!**

He'd been avoiding both the Watchtower, and more importantly, _her_, for the past week. He needed to think through Morgaine's illusion. Was it true…was _that_ what he truly desired? His parents…that he'd already known he wanted, but Diana? And pregnant at that? And then the fact that he'd been in his Batman persona when he entered the manor in the illusion. He already knew the Bat was an intrinsic part of his personality, but did what he 'd seen mean that it would have come out regardless of his parents' deaths? Even with his genius level intellect, and the week of contemplation he'd already allowed himself, he found himself no closer to any answers.

"Deep in thought even for you Batman. Didn't even notice me sneaking up on you. It isn't very like you now is it? What's got you worried now?"

Selina.

"Not now Catwoman," he growled. "I've more important things to bother about right now."

"Catwoman? I thought you were on first name basis with me. What happened to Selina?"

He growled. He really didn't have time for this, and he was coming extremely close to loosing his patience, closer than he had come in years. It looked like that illusion had affected him more deeply than he had originally thought. At least he'd made a right decision in keeping away from the Watchtower – with his hold on his control so delicate, he didn't know what he'd have done at such a close proximity to Diana.

As he jumped off the building, trying to get as far away from her as possible before he lost the delicate control on his temper, he heard her voice reach him. "I won't wait for you forever Bruce."

At this moment, he couldn't care less about how he hurt her feelings – he's trying too hard to understand his own.

"Batman? This is Robin. Poison Ivy's out of Arkham, I need back up."

"On it."

This, he was glad for. It would help him to regain his control.

Morgaine had been right. The scene she'd shown him _was_ haunting him. Ivy'd nearly escaped because he'd been so preoccupied with the illusion, and if Tim hadn't been there, she would have escaped. He needed to sort this out before it took over his life.

Alfred's footsteps approaching him.

"Master Bruce, I must ask –"

"I'm fine Alfred."

"You may be able to fool the rest of the world, but you know you can't fool me. Your behavior for the past week has been most unlike you."

"Something Le Fay said before she disappeared, that's all Alfred."

"Well I can see that I'm not going to get anything else out of you Master Bruce. But a piece of advice…whatever you're planning on doing, please don't. It will only end up causing more heartache for you."

And then he retreated back to the manor.

But no matter what Alfred said, he knew what he had to do. He couldn't let his heart get involved with Diana. Bringing her into Gotham's darkness was something he could not imagine, nor did he imagine she'd want to get involved with him in the first place. And whatever he felt about her – and he didn't know what that was in the first place – she couldn't be involved. It wasn't for her.

The incident would have to be banished into the corner of his mind reserved for the image of his parents being shot. Now that he'd made his decision, he couldn't afford to think about it – it had already interfered enough in his life.


End file.
